Races
by Patriot868
Summary: A story covering some of the most important races in the CEA.
1. The Yer'zad

This is an informational story. I decided to write it to list many of the races that exist in the CEA.

XXX

Race 1: The Yer'zad

A race of Arthropods that have had bad luck. These creatures evolved their carapaces and hard exoskeleton in response to the high gravity of their home world. Despite the high gravity, however, they still grew to around seven feet tall.

Their bad luck started thousands of years ago. They had the misfortune of evolving in the same arm of the galaxy as the crystal eyes. When the crystal eyes first set out in their territory, they had no intention of starting an alliance.

The Yer'zad fought for their empire, but one by one their planets fell. Then the crystal eyes launched a very underhand move. They tricked the Yer'zad fleet into leaving their home world undefended. When the fleet returned, nothing but space junk and radiation greeted the. Their planet was still intact, but it was borderline T0 and freezing cold.

The Yer'zad fled the system with the last bits of their navy. For years they wandered through space. Eventually, however, they settled just south of the area of the Amahani. Their new home world was a beautiful ocean world with several islands spread across it. They began to expand, but then their bad luck struck again.

They encountered a race known as the Warlens, a race of hyper aggressive lizards. Of course you know what that means, war.

The Warlens conflict was tilted in their favor most of the time, but every now and again the Yer'zad would win a victory. It wasn't technologically that they were losing, they were more advanced than the Warlens. No, they were losing due to numbers. The Warlens fleet was massive.

Soon they were backed up to their new home world. The Yer'zad, however, would not let themselves be destroyed. As their navy held off the Warlens, they finished their latest project. Massive ships that held all their populace inside would whisk them out of the system with the navy following.

These ships had an ingenious and incredibly deadly way of securing resources as they fled from system to system. A large beam of gravity would tear massive chunks of the planets surface up to the ships were they would be processed for raw materials. Anything could be processed, including organic life.

The exodus continued until they arrived in an area just south of the Stralen empire. They hid behind several nebula and remained out of sight.

Eventually, however, they left for unknown reasons and eventually made their way over to the Crystal eyes arm. By now, the crystal eyes were willing to ally with them. They said that they realized that they had made a mistake. They even terra formed their worlds for the. Now the Yer'zad live in their territory again, elated by the fact that they finally reclaimed their home world and their empire.

XXX

The Yer'zad take pride in the fact that they have technology that the rest of the CEA don't have, even the crystal eyes. They have always been good at manipulating gravity, which has led to their weapons being very unique.

Gravity Warheads: Originally built for mining use, these warheads are incredibly destructive. They manipulate gravity and cause distortions that collapse building or tear space ships to shreds. The most disturbing bit is what they can do to stars. When dropped en masse on a star, the shear amount of gravity causes the star to collapse, resulting in a supernova and a black hole. The crystal eyes want these because they are the only other weapon known to them that can collapse stars.

Drain Planet: A deadly ray composed of pure gravity which tears chunks of a planet up into the refineries of the ships on it. It of course can also beam up ships and organic life forms and the Grox, although the Yer'zad have never met them in person.

The rest of the ships are equipped with gravity beams that crush smaller ships and hold larger ships in place. Then the other weapons on the ship(e.g. Lasers, autocannons, missiles) fire on the ship while it is in place.

The crystal eyes want these technologies, but the Yer'zad are not very trusting yet and refuse to give them it.

XXX

First chapter done. Don't worry, I have not given up on my main story. I just want to flesh out the CEA more.


	2. The Warlens

The next chapter is here.

XXX

Race 2: The Warlens

The Warlens are a race of highly aggressive lizards that they literally evolved for warfare. This is not a fluke. They were created to be vicious creatures that could break enemy morale on the battlefield, like attack dogs.

When the race that created them was destroyed, the Warlens were left in the ruins of their makers. When they evolved into the civ stage, they adapted their makers technology, allowing them to achieve interstellar travel fairly easily.

Warlens were also left behind on the colonies of their makers, each group of them creating different types of technology. They eventually united underneath the Warlens that had evolved on their makers home world.

When their home world was destroyed by a supernova, they were forced to relocate their home to a suitable world that resembled the original. The one that resembled it the most, however, was already under control of a space empire that had just started out.

After the war that followed. The Warlens discovered that they enjoyed destroying and conquering empires. This followed with them taking over all of their immediate sector. They went unopposed for centuries before they finally met a race that could possibly beat them. That race was the Yer'zad.

The Warlens managed to defeat the Yer'zad through numerical superiority. However, the Yer'zad did not leave without wreaking immense damage. They destroyed the Warlens's second home world with gravity war heads and collapsed several stars on the way out.

Despite the havoc that this caused. The Warlens benefitted from it. They managed to duplicate the design for the gravity war head and began to snap up territory at an alarming rate. However, tension among their empire eventually erupted into a three sided civil war.

Two of the three factions engaged in a bloody war which eventually led to mutually assured destruction. The third, however, escaped from Warlens space and in doing so, ensured the survival of the Warlens race. They would never return to Warlens space and with a good reason, the area was devastated. When the Amahani eventually spread to this sector, they would discover the wrecks of many ships drifting in the orbit of dead worlds.

The refugees traveled for a long time without purpose until they eventually arrived in the space of the CEA. They were given an area to settle in and to their surprise, the Yer'zad had settled right next to them. Talks between the two were frosty at first, but with a lot of hard work, they eventually became good allies.

XXX

Second chapter done. Reviews are always welcome.


	3. The Ranquil

New chapter of Races! Huzza!

XXX

Race 3: The Ranquil

A race that looks fairly humanoid. They are evacuees from their own galaxy.

It is unknown were their home world and what it looked like. From their records, their empire spanned the length of their galaxy. Then, for unknown reasons, they collapsed it. The first world to go dark were ones on the edges of the galaxy. Thinking that it was just a group of pirates who managed to knock out communications, the local fleet was sent in.

That fleet never reported back. As more worlds fell dark, the Ranquil began to investigate any thing that could of produced this threat. The trail lead back to an experimental dimension gate that they had constructed.

As they went to the planet that had the gate on it, they instructed their factory workers to begin work on creating a fleet for evacuation. When they finally reached the planet, they discovered that the portal had torn a hole to the Archon cassacade and it was letting some of the Hiss escape. In a daring move, the last of their imperial fleet feet fought through the hiss blockade to the center of the galaxy.

They waited until the newly created fleet of Exodus escaped the galaxy. Then they flew into the center of the galaxy. What happened next is hazy, but to the best of the remaining Ranquil, their fleet detonated energy weapons of mass destruction, along with their reactors, which destabilized the core leading to a galactic super wave which destroyed the galaxy, along with the hiss that had entered as well as the portal.

The evacuees plotted a course for the Aeron galaxy and entered cryo sleep until they arrived. The monitoring outposts of the CEA saw a fleet coming form outside the galaxy and prepared to attack. The Ranquil woke up before that happened, fortunately, and the CEA welcomed them.

The Ranquil live in a cluster of stars near Sellion. They are very grateful for being received and have brought several startling new technologies to the CEA. They are very gifted in psionics and telekinesis.

All of their weapons are charged with Psionics energy, which allows for them to hit harder and fly straighter. They only use lasers, beam weapons, and plasma. One of the their best skills is creating armor. Since they can manipulate matter on a molecular level, they can craft armor of impeccable design.

Telekinetic soldiers are also employed for field combat and use their abilities to great effect, with the help of a psiamp. All ships have a squad telekintics whose main purpose is to employ their abilities in a defensive manner. This ranges from pushing ships away, to holding the hull together.

XXX

Another chapter down.


	4. The Geritarni

I'm back in the saddle again

XXX

Race 4: The Geritarni

This particular race is reptilian and evolved uniquely from the rest CEA.

While most races eventually evolve and live on land permanently, the Geritarni only moved to land for a short while and then moved back to the water. When they returned, however, they kept the ability to breathe air as well as water. They also kept their hard scales so they could survive away from a body of water. They did evolve webbed appendages and a fin on their tails however.

Since they could not get wood underwater, they used coral instead. Eventually they used terrestrial metals, but they found by mixing their coral into the metal, it strengthened it and worked out defects. Eventually, they built cities. They found that while water was very fun to swim in, air was a lot easier to work in. Therefore, they created domed cities. The Geritarni also discovered spice deposits and other mines on the sea floor, so they did not even build mines on land.

When they built ships, they gave them the unique feature to not only fly through space but also to submerge underwater and continue through there. They only build colonies on the sea floor and their factories are located in deep ocean trenches to protect them from bombing raids.

Eventually realizing that CEA ships could not go to the bottom of the ocean like theirs, they built large complexes floating on the top of the waves. They are anchored to the sea floor so that they will not drift off.

All their ships have cloaking devices on them, from the smallest corsair to the largest cruiser. While they do not have any ships larger than a cruiser, all of them have a very deadly ability. They can all lay mines, and the opposition never know what hit them. On the ground, they excel at special forces operations, sabotage, and assassinations.

XXX

Finally, I managed to write a new chapter. It took me forever to work up the enthusiasm to write this.


	5. The Salpax

Well, this might be the final chapter of Races.

XXX

The Salpax have some of the strangest biology in the whole galaxy. They have grey skin, are incredibly tall, and their limbs are very long, bony, and delicate. This is the product of living on a low gravity world. The torso is very skinny and sinewy and they have six eyes. They don't have a mouth and produce energy through a weird type of photosynthesis. They also project their voices through the power of their minds.

During the space stage, the Salpax realized that their bodies were tow fragile for combat. Instead of go down the Grox's path and heavily invest in robotic limbs and Archon technology, they decided to do a different type of plan. They developed robots that were cheap and effective. They were also fairly easy to control.

Realizing that they could also do this for their ships, they swapped out most of their manned ships for unmanned ones. They left a couple manned ships so that they could control their fleets and ground forces. Think of it like the most complex and in depth RTS of all time.

However, they still wanted to have living creatures on the ground two. So they devised an Armor suit that was more like an armored vehicle. It had twin shoulder mounted laser cannons and had two railguns attached to its arms.

After doing this, they realized that they needed to create better control ships. So they made their control ships larger, have more fire power, and have the best shields and armor in the entire empire. If a control ship fell in battle, the ships forces would be divided up evenly by the other ships in combat.

Now for a brief look at their home world and Territory.

Their home world is very unique. Its low gravity and porous core has created many interesting and rare geological spectacles. It has many high mountain range and, for reasons unknown, floating "Sky Islands". It is on these islands that the majority of their greatest cities, excluding their Capital, are found. The ones on the ground are in no way substandard, but the floating ones are the best.

Their Capital is built on a plateau on the highest mountain on the planet, near the summit. The Salpax love low gravity and thin atmosphere, so this were they decided to found it naturally. It is the greatest city in their empire and the most protected, naturally.

There home planet has inspired their colonies as well. If a planet does not have low enough gravity, they lower it, The make the atmosphere more thinner, and to round it off, use anti gravity technology to suspend large chunks of the planet in the air.

XXX


End file.
